1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved laundry bag that can be used during washing and drying cycles. More specifically, the invention relates to a laundry bag that provides additional bag volume for expansion of wet clothing during the drying cycle.
2. The Prior Art
Generally, laundry bags have been used to store soiled or dirty clothing until it is time to do laundry. A laundry bag is helpful for carrying clothing to the machine. Once ready for washing, the user would remove the clothing from the bag and place the clothing into the washing machine and then the dryer. However, the loss of articles during washing created a need for a washable laundry bag. To alleviate this problem, there are laundry bags known in the prior art that store dirty laundry and can be washed therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,514 to Orensten, discloses a spherical laundry bag that can be used during the washing cycle. This bag contains a closing means that allows the bag to maintain its spherical shape without interfering with the interior volume.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,967 to Tsuyoshi et al., shows a laundry net in the form of an octahedron. This construction permits water to uniformly flow through the bag, irrespective of its position with respect to the flow of water.
The disadvantage of these laundry bags is that the clothing inside the bag is not properly cleaned or dried. Additionally, there is a lack of excess space within the bag for when clothing expands during the drying cycle. The mentioned references do not provide adequate additional space for this expansion, and therefore, clothing will be wrinkled due to the inadequate excess volume within the laundry bag.